GNX-803T GN-XIV
GNX-803T GN-XIV (aka GN-XIV, pronounced "Jinx Four"), is the fourth generation successor of the GN-X series featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. It is commanded by the Earth Sphere Federation Army. Technology & Combat Characteristics The latest developed GNX series, it is the most advanced GNX and it's believed to surpass even the Gundams.Gundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer website, GN-X IV profile http://www.gundam00.net/ms/06.html The upgrades implemented on the GN-XIV series was based on technical and combat data left behind on the Innovators' ship/base of operations, the Celestial Being. The ship contained MS manufacturing facilities and data from both Celestial Being and the Innovators; the abandoned data-banks were left behind for the ESF to study and reverse-engineer. With the incorporation of advanced MS and GN technology from the the defunct Innovators, the capabilities of the GN-XIV makes this the most formidable series to date. Most of the GN-XIVs are actually refitted GN-XIIIs.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 12 Iron Versus Metal It's why its appearance retains much from its predecessors. Although the Ahead series was different from the standard GNX series, the GN Thrusters were incorporated into the new series; therefore every GN-XIV has built-in GN Thrusters on the back of the shoulders for greater speed and maneuverability. The GN-XIV's MS shoulders and arms have impact-points that allow the GN-XIVs to be equipped with varying components, allowing greater adaptability in the battlefield. Similar to the GN-XII series and not the GN-XIII, the GN-XIV series possess an incredible array of optional equipment for a standard unit: two different rifle configurations, GN Shields (with GN Field generators), GN Bazookas, GN Buster Swords, and a host of other possible armaments. It's overall capabilities can be enhanced with the power of the Trans-Am system. Armaments ;*GN Buster Sword :Just like the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, GN-XIV can carry a GN Buster Sword for Close Quarters Combat. The GN Buster Sword is a physical GN Blade that uses GN particles to increase its cutting power. ;*GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. It is used only as a last resort in close combat. ;*GN Long/Short Beam Rifle :The standard armament of the GN-XIV. Unlike the long rifle add-on attachment of the original GN-X, the rifle of the GN-X IV possess two different front parts that differ in barrel size and the parts need to be "swapped" (as opposed to added) in order to change the rifle configuration. Specific performance differences between the two is not specified at this point. ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted on either side of the waist, similar to the Superbia GN-X. Two other GN Vulcans are also mounted in the head of the GN-XIV. They have low power output, but a high firing rate. Primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy MS. System Features ;*GN Boosters ;*GN Field ;*Trans-Am System Variants ;*GNX-803T GN-XIV (Commander Type) :Another type of GN-XIV for ESF commander use. In order to to divide the two types of GN-XIV (Standard and Commander),the Commander Type has a black paint and the Standard Type has a green paint. The main differences between the two is that the Commander Type pilot can choose their own equipment History Creation & Development ELS Conflict In AD 2314 (the movie), an army of GN-XIVs were assigned to the ESF along with two commander types, piloted by Andrei Smirnov and Patrick Colasour. However these suits were proven ineffective against the ELS and some of them were assimilated for their own use against them and Celestial Being. Picture Gallery gnx803tgnxivlightgreenc.jpg|Standard Type GN-XIV equipped with shield and GN Beam Rifle Gnx-803t-tank.jpg|Commander type GN-XIV equipped with optional particle tanks Gnx-803t-els.jpg|ELS type GN-XIV File:1266662516494.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV along with the Gadelaza. File:4594786193_96d006d522_b.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV in combat. File:4594786497_318884206f_b.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV heading into combat. File:4595402432_43f5924f56_b.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV in combat. File:4594785891 eac16407db b.jpg|A screenshot of the "Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Traiblazer" showing the GN-XIV in combat. File:GNX-803T.jpg|GNX-803T File:CG Jinx 4.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-XIV Commander Type holding its GN Beam Rifle. File:CG Jinx 4 Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of the GN-XIV Commander Type holding its GN Beam Rifle, back view. File:CG Jinx 4 II.jpg File:CG Jinx 4 II Rear.jpg File:CG Jinx 4 III.jpg|Fan art CG of GN-XIV Commander Type with its GN Buster Sword mounted on the Shoulder and holding a GN Beam Rifle. File:GNXIVGRooM.jpg File:GN-XIV.png|GN-XIV References File:Gundam00n 001.jpg File:4726752566_502e51370a_b.jpg|GN-XIV GNXIVELS.png|ELS GN-XIV File:GN-X IV armaments.jpg|GN-XIV armaments (from top) GN Sword, GN Shield, Long GN Beam Rifle, Short GN Beam Rifle 1290707095480.jpg External Links GNX-803T GN-XIV on MAHQ